


Luminary

by ColinStriker



Series: Luminary, a SoulCrash Side Story [1]
Category: SoulCrash
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinStriker/pseuds/ColinStriker
Summary: A line of warriors called the Luminaries have protected the town of Skyrile throughout the years, and now, after the dead of someone close to her, the newest member of the Luminaries has taken her role. But, as her days passed, more and more mysteries continue to appear in her town and her school





	Luminary

This is a story before Colin joined SoulCrash, but it won’t always be like that. This story will cover a young adult that goes by the name Lumina Phyllida, a human. In this world, humans aren’t really common, especially pure humans (Both parents being human, but, here she was, attending college, one that was mostly filled with Sylphs and Hunters. She was 19 years old, had blue hair that she dyed herself, which also went down to the base of her back, she had blue eyes , she was 1.70 meters tall, and was a bit of a tomboy. She usually wore a t-shirt of various designs, a vest that only went down to half her waist, a pair of black male jeans (Because she didn’t like dealing with the bags in female jeans), and a pair of running shoes. She attends a prestigious community school just to the south of town. It was made there to not have any problems with space, since it accommodated all of the levels of education, from preschool, all the way to college, including dorms for college students (And even high school students with permission from their parents). It is on this campus that Lumina has spent most of her school life along with all of her friends (Since none ever changed from the school). The only thing that was odd was the fact that, it was a fully female school, with not even the staff having an exception, so it was pretty common that the girls would come out as lesbians or bisexual, the latter of which being the case for our protagonist. She spent most of her time with all of her friends, specially her two crushes, Jami Katya, and Martha Skyward. Both of them were some of the most beautiful sylphs she had ever met. She thought that she should have a good chance with Kami, since she was the one that she spent the most time with. Of course, she did organize a date with her for that night, that was nothing she would never pass up the chance for. She even had a gift ready for her, that being a heart necklace that Lumina made by herself. One of her favorite hobbies is the making of jewelry or metalry, seeing as she had various kinds of stones and metals, along with a desktop foundry that she made herself. But, look at me rambling, you probably want to already get on with the story, well, let’s not delay it any further.

5:00 pm arrived, only half an hour before she was supposed to arrive at the restaurant, but, she knew it was normal for Jami to arrive much earlier than the time that was scheduled, due to her being a bit paranoid about being late. Sure enough, she was there, waiting outside. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a denim jacket covering it, a short skirt, some thigh highs and a pair of black 2.5 centimeters tall heels, making her just a tiny bit taller, but not noticeable enough (She was still relatively shorter compared to Lumina, since she was normally 1.55 meters tall). Once Jami spotted Lumina arriving, her face beamed up, waving at her almost immediately. Once Lumina got close enough, they both hugged for a bit, both clearly excited for the date.  
“Heya. Did I make you wait a lot?” Lumina asked this with a kind tone, a smile on her face.  
“Nah, don’t worry about it, I actually got here not long ago, so, there’s absolutely no problem” Jami responded this with a sweet tone in her voice, almost cute as she stared up at Lumina from their hug.  
“Well, at least that wasn’t a problem” Lumina said this with a happy tone as she let go of the hug, holding both of Jami’s hands. “So, shall we go in?”  
“Of course, I haven’t eaten since noon so that I could eat a lot in here” Jami said this in an excited tone as her red eyes beamed up a bit.  
“Okay then, let’s go inside, although, we do still need to wait for our reservation hour to arrive, but waiting inside is better than waiting out in the cold” Lumina said this with a kind tone in her voice as she held Jami’s hand, turning her head toward the restaurant.  
“Yeah, you’re right, that would be better, it is getting a bit chilly” Jami said this as she leaned closer to Lumina, holding her hand tightly.  
Lumina blushed with this, but kept a straight face and tried to remain calm. While still holding Jami’s hand, she started to walk, Jami following right by her side. She pushed open the door, allowing Jami to walk in first. There were some free spots on some chairs close to the entrance, which they managed to take quickly. Time went by quickly as Jami layed her head on Lumina’s shoulder as they waited, Lumina now was really blushing, her face almost turning completely red. The time was nearing for the reservation, when some strange noises started to sound outside of the restaurant, but they didn’t seem really frightening. Once the time came, both Lumina and Jami stood up and walked towards the reception desk, still holding hands  
“Hello, good afternoon to both of you. Do you two have reservations?” The receptionist asked this with a kind tone in his voice.  
“Yeah, I reserved last week to the name Phyllida” Lumina said this with a smile on her face, turning her head towards Jami  
“Oh, yeah, I see your reservation right here Ms. Phyllida. Your table is the one for two right by the side of the fish tank” The receptionist said this while pointing to the specific table, handing both Lumina and Jami a pair of menus. After receiving the menus and thanking him, both of the girls went forth to their table.  
As the time passed and ordering their food, their drinks arrived, both being some glasses of some fine but cheap-ish wine, Lumina wasn’t planning on getting drunk, but it was more for class than anything else.  
As Jami drank her wine, she turned her head towards Lumina with a kind smile on her face “I’m still surprised you’re able to afford this restaurant, or even get a reservation within the week! This place is usually packed up”  
“Well, it does wonders when you have some connections” Lumina said this with a smug smile on her face. Both of her parents owned this specific restaurant, and they had given her access to a quick table when they heard she wanted to invite someone (As well as paying for both of their food for the night)  
“Well, I’m really glad you invited me, I’ve been looking forward to this all week” Jami said this with a shy tone, a slight blush coming onto her cheeks.  
“Oh god she’s cute” Lumina thought as she kept her eyes on Jami with a smile on her face “I can say the same, I mean, it’s not always that someone gets to date one of the prettiest Sylph’s in the world”  
Jami blushed heavily after Lumina said that, her face almost turning completely red, a little bit of her ethereal form showing “D-don’t say that! You’re making me lose control” She said this with a joking tone, a smile on her face as her form return to normal except for her blush.  
“What? You want me to lie?” Lumina said this with a smile on her face, trying to come out a bit as dominant.  
The weird sounds that were heard before started to sound closer and closer to the restaurant “Hey, what do you think that is Lumina?” Jami said this with some concern on her voice, the blushing reducing a bit  
“I honestly don’t know, I’ve never heard that sound before here. Maybe just someone with a subwoofer on with a high vol-” Before Lumina could finish this phrase, the doors of the restaurant swung wide open with a loud crack, a group of thugs with their faces covered behind fox masks entering the building with some ethereal chainsaws and swords  
“WHOEVER STANDS UP WILL NOT COME OUT OF HERE ALIVE!” The leader of the thugs, a girl in her 20s, said this in a high volume, raising her chainsaw through the air.  
As soon as Jami heard that, she covered herself just to be a bit safe, while Lumina just stayed there in a state of shock. Everyone else in the restaurant stayed on their seats.  
As soon as all of the members from the gang entered the building, the leader commanded them to scour through all of the customers of the restaurant, taking all of their important possessions. They went pretty quickly, showing that most of them, excluding the leader, were Wind Hunters, making it easier for them to take out items from the bags of the customers. One of them got close to the table were Lumina and Jami were sitting. Lumina immediately gave in to not get into any more trouble.  
“Look, we don’t want any trouble, just take whatever money I’ve got in here and leave us alone” Lumina said this as she extended her wallet out, not before taking her IDs and cards out of it to not lose those. There were still around 100 dollars in there, so that shouldn’t be a problem. The thug took the wallet of her quickly, checking the inside, and then turned her head towards Jami, speaking with a deep voice to sound dominant.  
“You should be glad of your little girlf-” She stopped as soon as she noticed the pendant Jami had on, the heart pendant Lumina made for her. “Hey, that’s a nice necklace, don’t mind if I do” As she said this, she went directly for the necklace, but being stopped by Lumina’s hand quickly.  
“Hands off her… I already gave you all the money I had, just leave us” this confidence seemingly came out of nowhere, holding the thug’s arm.  
“Oh? What’s this? You dare try to stop me?” The thug said this as she pointed her sword towards Lumina’s neck, some fear showing on Lumina’s face.  
The next part, is where everything went down. As soon as she saw the sword on Lumina’s neck, Jami snapped, grabbing one other necklace in the form of a knife from one of the pockets off her denim jacket, infusing it with Sylph Magic, making a knife appear on her hand, throwing it at the back of the thug’s leg. As soon as it hit and inserted itself into the thug’s thigh, the thug kneeled down in pain, grunting a bit.  
“Aggggghhhh! You little brat!” The thug quickly took the knife from the back of her thigh and threw it against Jami. But just as it almost reached her face, the knife returned to it’s necklace form, being caught by Jami’s hand.  
“J-Ja-” Lumina was about to talk, but was quickly silenced by Jami.  
“Don’t say my name for now” As Jami said that, she took out another necklace from her pocket, this one with the shape of a mask. As soon as she turned it into a full size mask, she stood up and put it on. Her clothes completely changed with a blinding flash, giving her a long jacket that went down to her knees, a pair of shorts that covered all of her thighs tightly, an armored t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. She also seemed just slightly taller, even more than with her heels on.  
“Wh-what is going on back there?!” The leader of the thugs shouted this from the cash register, turning her head towards the now fully prepared Jami.  
“Okay, listen to me and nobody gets hurt… if you thugs get out oh here right now, none of you will come out with any pain, except for your friend over here” This was said by Jami, whose voice sounded slightly distorted, combining her squeaky voice with a deep voice layered over it.  
“Where did this bitch come from!?” The leader of the thugs shouted this as she got out from where the register was set up, lifting up her chainsaw and looking at all of her scared thugs “Oh my god, are you seriously going to listen to her?! Man up and fight!!” She said this with a condescending tone to the rest, who almost immediately went ahead to attack Jami.  
“Well, if that’s what you want, then allow the Luminary to strike you down” Jami said this in a confident tone as all the thugs got close to her. She took out two sword necklaces from her pockets and materialized them quickly. As the thugs got near her, she kneeled in a defensive stance, then swept all of them off their feet, making them fall to the ground quickly. She then quickly disappeared as all of the thugs stood back up, appearing behind each of them and using Novas to quickly take them out of commision. She then turned towards the leader of the thugs, who was now running towards Jami with her chainsaw in hand, going for an overhead hit. Jami blocked it using both of her swords, which started to chip her swords, but not much before Jami kicked the leader back, returning her swords to a normal stance, repairing them with the same magic she used to regenerate them.  
“What the hell are you?!” The thug shouted this with rage, pointing her chainsaw towards Jami. Jami sighed at this, throwing her head down a bit.  
“I literally said who I was when you sent them towards me, did you not listen?” She then quickly lifted her head back up, shrugging a bit “I’m the Luminary, small defender of people” She said this with a really smug tone as she looked over in the direction of the leader.  
“Well, whatever you are, you’re not coming out of here alive for what you did for my crew!”  
“Not my fault you decided to barge in here while I was out on a really nice date” Jami said this with a tone of annoyance in her voice. In the distance, Lumina blushed at this, quickly hiding under her table to not be seen, but noticing one thing… one of the thugs wasn’t near her table… the same thug with the wound on her thigh…  
The leader quickly dashed towards Jami, doing some swings with her chainsaw, almost as if it was as light as a sword, holding it only with one hand. She was clearly enraged, as she wasn’t measuring her attacks, making it so Jami was easily able to avoid most of her attacks, getting a few counter attacks of her own, only seeming to scratch up the leader’s clothes (Also, just in case, since I know it is necessary to mention this kind of stuff, the rest of the people at the restaurant had already evacuated, some even called the police).  
“Oh, is someone not thinking straight?” Jami said this with a confident tone as another slash came towards her, which she was able to go under and slash right on the leader’s stomach, making a big wound across it, but not a deep one, only deep enough to make her bleed.  
The leader screamed at this wound, to then start attacking Jami again, clearly enraged with that attack. Her attacks were now even more predictable, due to her movements being slowed down because of the wound. Jami kept making attacks, each of them hitting even more and more spots on the leader’s body, making several cuts, each deeper than the last, each of them making the leader slower and slower until she was almost completely out. Then, Jami made one last attack, right on the mask of the leader, revealing her face… it was… not what any of them were expecting.  
“You’re…” Jami said this with a surprised tone. The leader had the head of an anthropomorphized fox, with a bright green color on her, with some blue and red hair falling out as the mask fell off. “a reid.”  
Reids… if seeing a pure human was rare, seeing a reid was even more rare. They usually only lived outside of cities far away from civilization, with their own little towns and cities. Reids were anthropomorphized animals (Basically furries). Some could appear to have the same capabilities of Sylphs, since they were more tied to nature, just like what was the case with the leader. They were even rarer if they had colors that could not be found naturally in nature, this being the result of mutations. Reids were only seen in human, sylph, or hunter civilizations if they wanted to have better chances of finding education or jobs. She was an odd specimen to say the least.  
“What? Scared? Not used to seeing a freak like me?” The leader said this while heavily gasping, struggling to breathe.  
“No… just, it’s a bit odd to see a Reid assaulting a mostly human, sylph, and hunter restaurant” Jami said this, clearly weirded out.  
“Oh, you think that when we come out, it’s just fun and games? No, I’m tired of reids being suppressed by the rest of you”  
“Suppressed how exactly? It’s your side that decided to stay out of cities”  
“Oh, and you think that’s because we want to? Oh, such a naive child” As she said this, the thug with the wound got close to Jami, standing up slowly behind her, Lumina seeing this from under the table… this scared her, and almost as she saw that, she got out and started running towards Jami.  
“Luminary! Watch out!” She shouted this with all of her voice, making Jami turn her head towards her. But it was too late. The grunt held Jami from behind, restraining her arms and holding her in place, to then turn Jami towards Lumina.  
“One more step and she dies kid!” The grunt shouted this at Lumina, holding Jami towards her. Lumina stopped immediately, scared out of her mind. The leader stood up, limping from all of her wounds.  
“People like you piss me off… those who do not see the problem with us living out of the world are to blame for this… and to keep rising… sacrifices must. be. MADE!” The leader shouted this, to then stab through both the grunt and Jami with her chainsaw, blood spurting out everywhere in Lumina’s direction… Lumina entered a state of shock from this, and after a few seconds of everything processing, her eyes filled up with tears… she screamed loudly as both the grunt and Jami fell down to the floor, the mask coming off Jami and sliding towards Lumina, making the outfit that Jami had disappear, returning her to her original attire…  
After both the grunt and Jami fell, the leader made her chainsaw disappear and then reappear on her hand, to then start walking towards Lumina.  
“No witnesses must be left behind” She said this with a low volume as she kept walking, but she was stopped by the sound of sirens just outside of the restaurant. “Shit… I don’t have enough energy for this shit…” the leader quickly took out a crystal from a pocket of her jacket, throwing it on the ground, making her disappear almost instantaneously…  
The police entered the building, seeing only Lumina in there, now kneeling down and hugging the mask Jami had. The police quickly took all of the unconscious grunts to various police cars, as well as covering both Jami’s and the dead grunt’s body. They also took Lumina in one of the police cars as a possible subject, since there wasn’t really anyone else in there.  
After a few days, Lumina was let out, due to the security footage being shown to the police. Lumina was picked up by her parents, still carrying Jami’s mask. Her mother hugged her as soon as she saw her coming out of the police department. She apologized for what happened, crying a lot as she hugged Lumina, knowing that she had just lost someone important to her. Lumina just had a blank stare, still holding the mask in her arms. She had lost hope… her parents took her back to the school, but decided to stayed with her to give some emotional support. Lumina just went straight to her dorm room, leaving her parents behind. They stayed over in a separate building, made for parents that wanted to stay with their children for a while.  
Once Lumina got to her room, she threw herself on her bed. She was devastated, completely broken. She just started to cry for hours, staying in her bed for most of the time, but never letting go of the mask… she could only think of Jami… she couldn’t believe what had happened… she couldn’t believe she was dead. She didn’t even answer what she did or how.  
At around 5:00pm, a knock was heard on her door. She got up, still crying, walking to open the door. Behind it was Martha, who quickly went for a hug as soon as the door opened.  
“I heard what happened” This was the only thing she said as she hugged Lumina. She closed the door behind her, getting her shoulder wet from Lumina’s tears.  
After a while of hugging, Lumina was able to calm down a bit, still crying, but not as much as before. They walked towards Lumina’s bed, both sitting down.  
“I’m really sorry about what happened… it really hurts to lose a friend as close as Jami” Martha also seemed to want to cry, but tried to keep a straight face.  
“I saw her die… it was even worse than you think” Lumina said this with a broken voice, her head pointing down to the floor while still holding the mask.  
“I know… I know that I cannot fully relate to you. I wasn’t there. But I still want to help you.” Martha said this with a kind tone, placing her hand on Lumina’s back “I know that I cannot fix this… but I want to help you”  
Lumina laid her head on Martha’s shoulder, still crying. “I don’t know what to do Mar… this is just so fucked up” she still had a broken voice as she said this, holding the mask in front of her “The only thing I have left of her is this fucking thing that I do not know what to do with”  
“Could I see that?” Martha said this slowly and kindly. Lumina handed the mask over to her, to then see Martha get a slight shock. “Oh… that’s weird. This seems to have a bit of Sylph magic, but not the usual type… or any type that I know”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Okay, don’t shout…” After Martha said this, she slowly put the mask on Lumina.As soon as the mask was on, just like with Jami, Lumina’s clothes quickly changed to what Jami had in her Luminary form, along with getting slightly taller.  
Lumina of course screamed at this, but Martha covered her mouth to stop her “I told you not to” She was also clearly surprised from this, not knowing what was happening.  
After a while, Lumina stopped screaming, and quickly got up and ran towards a mirror that was in her room. She looked over herself. She looked exactly like Jami’s Luminary form, but with her hair and assets. She was freaking out with this.  
“How did this happen? How can this happen?” She asked this quickly as she passed her hands over her new set of clothes, arriving to the pockets of the jacket.  
“Well, I don’t know how correct I am, since I’ve never felt that type of energy before… but I think there’s soul energy inside of that mask” Martha said this with a confused tone as she looked over Lumina’s Luminary form, blushing from how good she looked.  
Lumina pulled out some necklaces from the pockets, all with different shapes and sizes… along with the heart necklace she gave to Jami… some tears started to form, but she tried to keep calm.  
“And it wasn’t just a small amount. With what it did to you, there must be a ton of energy inside that mask, even more than should be possible” Martha said this as she started to get close to Lumina, being pushed back by what seemed to be an aura around her…  
Almost by instinct, Lumina held one of the necklaces that looked like a shield and some of the power flowed into it, turning it into a full size shield.  
“Wow… where did that come from?”  
“I… saw Jami do this at the restaurant”  
“What exactly was she?”  
“She only said one thing. She said, she was a Luminary”

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
